In the European Patent Specification EP 1283995 B1 a management module for software defined radio is described. The management module manages the configuration and re-configuration of equipments in a communication network. A base station may be configured and may transmit and receive instructions to and from mobile terminals.
The invention has the object of providing a method for configuring a base station of a mobile communication network over a software defined radio module. It is another object of the invention to provide a configurable base station of a mobile communication network comprising a software defined radio module.